


See The Way She Walks (Hear The Way She Talks)

by transmarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fem!Remus Lupin, Fem!Sirius Black - Freeform, Femslash, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarauders/pseuds/transmarauders
Summary: Wolfstar but it's a high school/boarding school AU and they're lesbians. Contains lots of sapphic antics and boarding school shenanigans.





	See The Way She Walks (Hear The Way She Talks)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this fic to exist, so I wrote it. Title from the song Femme Fatale by the Velvet Underground, because this story is about punk femmes. Just to clarify, I don't think that you have to (or even necessarily should) make characters cis in a genderswap, and I tried to leave this mostly open to interpretation in that regard. Also, any sexy times occur post-eighteenth birthdays, as they do in all of my fics.

At first, it had been all sly glances, Remus biting her nails and peering through her bangs at Sirius across the classroom during junior year while Binns droned on about the founding fathers, and Sirius grinning back, all sharp and wicked, chewing on the ends of her pencils and drumming her fingers to some silent beat on the desk.

 

Then, they had been put in the same dorm, with James and Peter, and Remus had learned all sorts of things about Sirius, which had made her all the more irresistible: how she chewed bubblegum between classes and blew big pink bubbles whenever she made a point, licking the sugary strands off of her plush mouth when they popped; she danced to the Weird Sisters whenever she popped her signed copy of their CD into her ancient Walkman, regardless of who was looking, shaking her hips and tossing around her dark, ragged mohawk which she had cut herself, to an extent which made Remus worry Sirius would get whiplash; she stole Remus chocolate from expensive chocolatiers at Hogsmeade and laughed whenever Remus protested; she wore ripped tights and big, clunky black boots and a motorcycle jacket with her school uniform and somehow got away with it. 

 

Needless to say, Remus fell hard and fast. It turned out Sirius was falling harder and faster. 

 

During senior year, there were the kisses in empty corridors between classes, everything but chaste, one of Remus’ hands seized in Sirius’ tangled hair, the other fisted at her side while Sirius smirked against her mouth, lips chapped and rough and perfect, and Remus was late to classes for the first time in her whole life, but she couldn’t be brought to care. 

 

Long past curfew, in the observatory tower, pointing out constellations to one another and wishing on shooting stars, and Sirius crowding Remus up onto the window seat with arms toned from years of rugby practice and sucking on her lower lip while Remus squirmed underneath her and gasped, arching, aching, smiling.

 

In the dorm, skipping class, Remus pressing Sirius into the mattress, sucking marks on Sirius’ ribcage, Remus’ long fingers coaxing Sirius’ zip open, rubbing her through the fabric of her briefs as Sirius laughed and gasped into her mouth, all angles and smudged black eyeliner and dark, dark lashes against freckled brown cheeks. 

 

On the back of Sirius’ motorbike, arms tight around Sirius’ waist, inhaling her scent of musk and patchouli and sweat and  _ Sirius _ , the wind whipping Remus’ braids into her mouth as she rocked against the leather and tightened her grip on sirius’ hipbones, thumbs dipping under the waistline of Sirius’ faded blue jeans.

 

In the library, trading lazy, hungry kisses in the back corner, Remus poring over science fiction while Sirius devoured music history, her blue-grey eyes intent, occasionally reaching up to tug one of Remus’ braids, Remus’ hands twitching and sometimes reaching under the table to squeeze one of Sirius’ thighs as the watery light shone in the large windows and cast beams through the dust motes spiraling through the air. 

 

In abandoned maintenance cabinets, Remus practically crouched in Sirius’ lap, Sirius smirking into the crook of Remus’ neck, hands reaching up under Remus’ moth eaten sweater to cup her breasts, trying to keep quiet as students passed through the hallways on the way to their classes, Remus letting out short, heavy gasps against Sirius’ mouth as they navigated around brooms and mops and big bottles of Pine Sol, trying to find the perfect friction, thighs between thighs, rubbing up against one another, ripped jeans on ripped jeans.

 

On the roof of the school, sharing a joint, watching Sirius’ wrist curl up towards her mouth and fingers curl around the paper and lips curl around the smoke, Remus licking into her mouth, running her tongue over her Sirius’ teeth, tasting weed and cinnamon mouthwash and spit, swapping smoke between kisses and kisses between smoke.

 

During break, at a party, with nearly half the upperclassmen there, Sirius pushing Remus up against the arm of the ugly living room couch and kissing her firmly, where everyone could see, Remus putting an arm around Sirius and tangling their ankles, smiling triumphantly back at everyone who was watching them, open mouthed. (Money exchanged hands between several people.) 

 

In Remus’ bedroom, after Sirius had met her parents for the first time, in Remus’ bed, quilt rumpled, white fairy lights casting a soft glow as Remus tugged off Sirius’ clothes insistently and kissed her everywhere, lips, eyelids, nose, collarbone, breasts, ribcage, stomach, hip bones, Sirius’ wonky stick and poke tattoo of a paw print on her left hip, and then Remus sliding between her legs and sucking bruises into her thighs and fucking her with her fingers and her tongue and by the time Sirius came, gasping and shuddering and smiling like she had won the lottery, she had tugged through both of Remus’ braids and Remus’ dark blonde hair floated around her head like a halo as she smiled shyly up from between sirius’ legs and then commenced to blow a raspberry on her stomach. 

 

At their graduation ceremony, holding hands in the line to the stage, in their red caps and gowns with gold trim, Remus announced on the honor roll, of course, Remus’ parents there to congratulate both of them on their graduation and take the two of them out to dinner, Sirius’ parents nowhere to be seen, Remus making extra sure to assure Sirius of how proud she was of Sirius for graduating, for making it after four years of mostly-hell, telling her that if her parents couldn't be fucked to show up for their daughter, they didn't deserve Sirius anyway.

 

The day that they signed the lease for their first flat, the moment the landlady closed the door, Sirius backing Remus onto the kitchen table, standing between her legs and kissing her thoroughly, cradling Remus’ face between her hands and teasingly tugging on the braids that Sirius had done so carefully for Remus just that morning, tied off with two little red tartan bows that Sirius had bought for her.

 

Sunday mornings, Remus waking up, the sun coming in through the curtains, cast across Sirius’ sleeping face, highlighting the arch of her brows, the angle of her collarbones, the tenderness of her mouth, and then Sirius waking up, slowly, stretching, yawning, her tangled hair falling in her eyes, her fingers clumsy with sleep as she reaches for Remus, pulling her against her chest, kissing her, thick lashes fluttering against her cheeks as her tongue sneaks across the seam of Remus’ lips, and it is in these moments, these lazy mornings spent between the sheets, not sure whose body is which anymore, the air thick with sex and the smell of coffee, and Sirius’ hands knotting in her hair and brushing over her hips, that Remus thinks, I could do this forever. I could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment and leave kudos if you liked the fic. Also, if you know of any other similar fics to this, including fics with trans Harry Potter-verse characters or the ever-elusive genderswap Marauders fics, I would love if you recommended them to me, including your own fics. Have a great day! ♡♡♡


End file.
